Till Death Do Us Part
by OkaminoBAKA
Summary: When Junpei cancels out on a movie, Ryoji is stuck without a date to go. When he asks Akihiko, will the boxer be able to use Ryoji's nature during horror films to woo him over and into a relationship? Will he be able to keep him if he can? / Yaoi. /Eventual/ smut. Don't like, don't read. First story. \\
1. Chapter 1

Today was just a bad day for him.

Ryoji had woken up rather rudely that morning; thing number one that had irked him.

Yukari had taken it upon herself to burst into his room(without permission) and shake him awake.

"It's time for school! We're about to miss the train," were her reasons. Ryoji had nearly shoved her out and locked the door back if he wasn't supposed to meet Junpei directly after the day was over.

Later, he had a pop quiz in life sciences; his worst class. He had _no _idea what it meant, and he's sure he failed. It wouldn't even matter much if it didn't spell an execution from Mitsuru and a lecture from Minato. Both of those things were a large serving of misery, and just the thought of it made him feel worse,

What was probably the _worst _thing to happen to him that day though, was Junpei canceling out on their plans. They were going to go see a movie later, but Junpei had forgotten that he was on Koromaru duty that day. They had both wanted to see this new American horror film, and had bought tickets a week before the night it was aired in Japan. Now that Junpei couldn't go, the raven-haired teen had no point in seeing it.

"I guess scary movies just aren't the same if you're alone…" Ryoji lamented, slumping over. He couldn't think of anyone to ask. The only ones who could go with him were Yukari, Mitsuru, Minato, Aigis(he shuddered at the thought), and…

Akihiko.

Ryoji didn't have any reason to _not_ ask… Oh wait. They hadn't spoken recently. After Christmas, Akihiko had stopped talking to him ever since 'that' happened…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was Christmas Eve at the dorm. There was music, lights, and because someone(cough, Junpei) had snuck it in; alcohol. While usually she would have murdered him for bringing it, and beat everyone else for drinking it, Mitsuru had gotten as shmammered as the rest of them, so she really couldn't say much._

_Ryoji, though, had decided to be responsible, and chose punch instead; which he was now happily sipping on the couch. He didn't mind not drinking. Now he could have fun with his friends, and actually be able to remember it in the morning without a large headache._

_After being tapped on the shoulder, he snapped out of his cheerful thoughts to turn around and come face-to-face with a drunken Yukari. He blinked, a little surprised._

"_Oh, hi Takeba-chan. Are you enjoying the par—" _

"_You. Go and kiss Akihiko-senpai."_

_Ryoji blinked and fell silent. The request was certainly a weird one. It's not that he wasn't up for it, but he didn't think Akihiko would be as accepting as he was. _

"_Ah… Why?" He asked, wanting to make sure there was a good reason._

"_Because I want to see it."_

_Oh right, Ryoji._

_You're talking to a girl. Any reason is a good one._

_Sighing, the raven stood up and went upstairs, where Yukari told him where the boxer was. Sure enough, he was up there serving himself another slice of cake. He looked up and noticed the teen, and gave him a smile and a nod. _

"_Hey, Ryoji? What's up?"_

_Ryoji opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped short before he could get a word out. Nervousness had creeped up on him, and he started having to tell himself that he was going through with it._

"_Ah—Um… Akihiko." _

_Ryoji squirmed , staring at the man's vest._

"_What do you need? Ryoji, are you drunk? I thought you would have been responsible enou—Mmf!"_

_While Akihiko was talking, Ryoji had summoned up his courage and grabbed the man by his face, pulling him forward and planting a sweet kiss on his lips._

_They stayed like that for a minute; Ryoji closing his eyes and trying not to pass out, and Akihiko taking in what was happening. For a moment, the boxer had closed his eyes and kissed back, but almost immediately after his eyes shot open and he pushed the teen away; now a flustered and angry mess. _

"_Akihiko, I—" Ryoji began._

"_Shutup! Don't… Get away from me!" The boxer yelled, his eyes wide. They weren't scared, really… Or even angry/ They were just… Full of hurt. Ryoji's heart thumped, and he tried again to explain. Before he could even opened his mouth, Akihiko dashed to his room; leaving behind a confused and sad Ryoji._

_**END.**_

**/ Err… I didn't say anything before, but I hope you enjoy it! This is my first fanfic I've posted, and I really want to continue with this story. Review, and tell me how to improve for later chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I am back. I'm sorry for those readers who wanted me to post another chapter. I lost access to the computer I used, but WHOOT. WHOOT. I got a laptop for my birthday! Now, I should be able to update fairly quickly, and I'm gonna start on new stories as well. Now, without any more wait, storytime!**

Akihiko didn't really know what to respond to this with.

"So…? Will you go with me, or no?"

The raven in front of him squirmed. He was getting nervous again. Ryoji had suspicions on the way over here that he would rejected, and here he was. Getting shot down by something that had happened four months ago, humilia—

"Sure, I guess. I'll go."

_Huh?_

"What?"

"I said yeah. I'll go." The boxer blinked nonchalantly. He didn't see what Ryoji was getting all fidgety for. Akihiko grabbed his coat, waiting for Ryoji to go back out of the doorway.

The boy in front of him looked up, mouth wide in disbelief. He thought that…? Why would he just get a yes? No hesitation, no 'I'll think about it'. Just a 'yes'? Shaking his head of doubt, Ryoji gave a swift nod, shifting to the side. "Y-Yeah! Let's go!"

Akihiko walked out next to him, nodded, and began the walk to the theatre, Ryoji following close behind. The continued like this the entire way to their destination; each teen racking their brains to find a topic of conversation. Ryoji would think of something, brows furrowed in concentration, then open his mouth to speak only to close it, whereas Aki would only think, never changing his facial expression or moving his lips.

When they finally got there, they both awkwardly shuffled to the ticket booth. Ryoji shifted to look for his wallet, but Akihiko was too quick. He had the money out for both of them in the blink of an eye, leaving Ryoji bewildered.

"Hey, wait! I invited you, shouldn't I be the one to pay?" The scarf-bearer frowned, looking at Akihiko confusedly.

The boxer only shrugged, putting his cash away and walking towards a concession stand. "Nah, it wasn't much. Besides, I had some money to spend anyway. You want anything?"

The raven looked at him and waved his hands in discontent. "No! I'm paying for this one! I asked you out, so _I_ should be the one paying!" He huffed, mumbling to himself as he dug out his wallet and ordered whatever came to mind. The boxer could only blink in surprise. He hadn't really expected Ryoji to get so worked up over something like that. Heaving a sigh, he decided to just go with it, following the teen to get seats.

When they got to the room, they were surprised by how little people were there. Ryoji had assumed it would be difficult to even get a seat, but there were tons to pick from. Akihiko looked around, then signaled to the Raven to follow him as he made his way to the empty top row. They were apparently just in time, because nearly as soon as they sat the movie began the opening credits. Getting comfortable, they quickly got absorbed into the film.

It was about thirty minutes in, and Akihiko still hadn't gotten scared. Not that it wasn't a good film, he just didn't find it scary. There were a few startling parts, but nothing that he—

The silver haired teen jumped at the feeling of something grabbing his arm. Just as he was about to turn and yell at whatever had shocked him, he came face to face with a shaking lump of yellow.

Ryoji had taken his scarf and balled it around him, then latched on to Aki's arm, his body pressed against the boxer's side. The man sat there, a little confused, before giving a gentle smile and wrapping his arm around the teen. Almost immediately, the shivering stop, and he seemed to relax. Though it was a little childish of Ryoji, Aki couldn't help but let his heart flap at knowing the raven trusted him for comfort. He moved the drink and lifted the armrest to bring Ryoji closer.

Now _this_ Akihiko could get used to. He was warm, with someone he cared for(quite a bit, if you've forgotten) bundled up next to him. For the remainder of the movie, they sat like that; Ryoji peeking out between his scarf, and Akihiko holding him near with a pleased smile on his features.

After it was over, they did that awkward stand-stretch-leave everyone always does after a movie, and continued outside. During the film, it had actually cooled down quite a bit. Akihiko debated whether he should hold the other again, but decided against it. It would bring up too many questions.

"Er… I really enjoyed tonight, senpai." The raven spoke up, twisting his feet nervously. Nervous about what, Aki didn't know.

"Yeah, so did I. It was a nice movie. Thanks for bringin_mmf!_"

Ryoji had kissed him, mid-sentence. Again.

This time, though, he was all teeth and lips and heart and _Jesus Aki did not want him to stop_.

It was probably the greatest feeling ever times three thousand. Aki's hands drifted to Ryoji's waist, his originally-wide eyes closed, and he moved his lips in sync with the raven's. They stayed like that for a minute, and finally one pulled away. Their eyes had met, and through the gasping for breath, they managed a small smile at one another.


End file.
